hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Baked Goods
Reverting all baked goods to "as intended" HtA. My reasoning for this is that the game has a specific process and a bug, no matter how commonly used, is not a part of it. If someone does wish to use it he can read on how to in bugs page (link to which i'm adding). Appart from that updating time-to-make on 5:33 tick base. --Rook :clear & roger. O yea, and thanks for the new collectables dynamic table work. --MvGulik 00:01, 29 February 2012 (EST) ---- Finished up the table, and added in a few flashy things to make it easier to find FEP foods. I intended on adding in a 'Ticks' column but I guess I forgot. I'll get around to it sometime, or you can finish that up if you'd like, I'm off to bed. Cheers, and, it's no problem, I enjoy working on the wiki. Also, I was wondering if Pancakes should be included on this list, since they are a 'baked good' in the sense that they require Baking to cook. There may be others I'm forgetting about. --Foetuses New 'Baked Goods' Table * All ingredients listed are for crafting the items required to bake in an Oven to get the output food. * All but two foods, the Baked Birchbark Bream and the Birthday Cake, require Flour. (Though Birthday Cakes requires Blueberry Pie, which in itself requires Flour, and Shewbread requires 4 units of Flour) ---- Original table/data: ---- Although I don't dislike the coloring, I also feel its somewhat more distracting than helpful. Maybe because the colors are very bold/intensive. Example whiteout data-cell coloring, and less bold colors on header cells. (for comparing purpose.) * Black Hurt color is hiding the sort button. (somewhat the same for PSY header.) (I'm not skilled in creating tables that use the infobox data. Maybe something for later.) :Yeah, I think the table below looks a lot better, I just didn't like the idea of using -'s to represent 0's. But I think it looks fine. And yeah, the colours were intensive, I noticed, but I just grabbed the RGB from the actual INT, STR, AGI, etc. properties shown for each object's metadata. I'm somewhat knowledgeable in programming, scripting, etc. so I may take a look into current infobox data-fetching techniques and see what I can do. --Foetuses Anyone else that has some additional comments to add? (will update main page with new table in about 24h.) --MvGulik 00:33, 23 May 2012 (EDT) :As far as I can tell, using an #ask query to display property values from the pages themselves is impossible at this point. As you can see on the Curiosities page, under the column that describes what items are required to craft certain curiosities, it doesn't display the number of that item required. Also, the requires property for each of these baked goods includes Oven and Baking, along with Flour, Water, etc. to which could be sorted into different properties, but given the limitation of the metaobj template, I don't think touching that would be a good idea until the first problem can be worked out. Not saying it's entirely impossible, but it would require a major overhaul of the metaobj template and each page to be done. Other than that, the only thing left to add is ticks for each baking item, which I'll start adding in now. Foetuses 03:23, 23 May 2012 (EDT) ::Alright, finished up the ticks column. Though, Birthday Cake has no ticks, since you don't need an oven to craft it. That raises the question, should we include it as a Baked Good because it requires baking? Or should we only include items that require an Oven to cook? If not, should we include all items that require the Baking skill to craft? Or only items that are crafted through the Craft -> Cooking -> Baking section? Foetuses 03:43, 23 May 2012 (EDT) Tricky. I think I would go with items that are in the Craft -> Cooking -> Baking section. That way its matches the HnH menu. (Can't really help with templates at the moment. Would need to spent some serious study time on that wiki feature to get more acquainted with it.) --MvGulik 14:54, 23 May 2012 (EDT) :Yeah, it seems pretty limited as far as I can tell. IF and OR statements, but it seems pretty tricky when it comes down to actually filtering the results given from an #ask query. ---- Updated main page with the new table. Suggest leaving this talk section linger around a bit. (1 week or so.) --MvGulik 13:59, 24 May 2012 (EDT)